Welcome Home
by Tiger-chan
Summary: Are you satisfied now, he asked, his voice barely Audioable.


Welcome home

"Are you satisfied now," he asked, his voice barely auditable.

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, even though I very much wish I do.

Author's chatter: I got this idea while I was listening to sad songs, and reading a few really good naruto stories. This came to me, so here it is.

* * *

Naruto didn't really know what happened, one minute he was fighting Sasuke, then next, he was falling through the air. What happened to him? Why was he floating? Why can't he remember? He had so many questions, but then he heard those screams. The screams of his teammates, Sakura and Hinata. He heard yells as well, but he mainly heard Sakura's and Hinata's screams. Why? Why were they screaming? He tried to move, but found he couldn't move his body. Why? He heard those screams again, those yells, and looked towards them. Tears, tears were falling from their eyes like someone was dying. Who was dying?

"_You dobe, you're the one dying,"_ a voice whispered in his mind.

He knew that voice, but from where? Once more, those screams could be heard. They were calling his name, but he didn't care. He believe the voice that he knew, he believe that he was dying. Finally, he could get away from all the pain that he's had thrust upon him at birth. All the pain from his best friend betraying him by leaving home, and trying to kill him at the same time. Of the so many pains that he's experience over the long 25 years of his life. But still, where did he know that voice from?

"_So you forgot about me? No Naruto, I don't think that you have forgotten me. Remember? You killed me at my request,"_ That same voice whispered.

I killed him? What did he mean? The only person I killed at their request was…..

His mind didn't finish that thought. He knew who was speaking to him now. Uchiha Sasuke, his first love, best friend, and only rival. Was Sasuke there to take him away from the world that had treated him so ill?

"Sasuke-teme……." Naruto grunted, nearly choking on his own blood, yet he could see Sasuke again. He was smiling, that beautiful face of his was glowing. Naruto didn't care what people say about men not being beautiful, Sasuke was beautiful. His eyes held more warmth, and his hair seemed a bit longer then when Naruto last saw him.

"_I come to see you on your deathbed, and you insult me? What kind of friend are you?"_

"You insulted me first bastard," he whispered, his eyes closing.

"_You can't die yet Naruto," Sasuke muttered sadly, tapping Naruto on the head. "You still have to say good bye to Sakura and Kakashi."_

Sasuke disappeared from his view, replacing him with Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, and other members of the Rookie Nine. They were pulling kunai's from his body, his blood seeping away from his body. "Naruto!" Ino? Why was Ino calling his name? Oh, that's right, he was dying.

With a pathetic motion, Naruto swatted their hands away, and laid there in the pool of his blood. "I'm not going to survive this time," he whispered, raising a hand to Sakura's crying face. "Sakura….Try to take my place as Hokage, please?" Naruto had known for years that Sakura secretly wished to be hokage, but didn't pursue it because it was also Naruto's dream. "Take care of Kakashi-sensei, otherwise he'll blame my death on himself. Same to you Kakashi-sensei," he muttered, his eyes closing as the numbness of his body was sooned welcomed.

Naruto could feel everyone's cry's become more distant, as was the feeling of awareness.

"_Sakura! Save Sakura!"_ Sasuke's voice rang out, so Naruto opened his eyes, and noticed the enemy.

Using all the strength he had left, Naruto pushed his body infront of Sakura, the kunai entering his back. Giving a grunt of pain, he smiled, relieved that he could save her. "Be more careful, Sakura-chan, and we'll wait for you," he whispered in her ear as his vision blurred, then was drowned.

"_Sasuke-teme, can we go home now_," Naruto asked Sasuke as his image reappeared.

"_Welcome home, Dobe," Sasuke said, holding out his hand. "Hey dobe, I love you."_

"And I love you Bastard."

And Naruto breathed his last words.

* * *

Well, that's my sad Naruto story. Your welcome to say my work is bad, or say its good. Or even give me pointers! All up to you, but in my honest opinion, i think it really sucks compared to previous works I've done (thought my friend gave me a really big praise). Well, anyways, talk to you later


End file.
